


Anniversary

by returntoinnocence



Series: Hogwarts Mystery, Penny Haywood [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 07:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/returntoinnocence/pseuds/returntoinnocence
Summary: I just felt the need to write this.





	Anniversary

After your auror training, you decided to pick some groceries for dinner. It was your third year anniversary with Penny. Everything had to be perfect, even if you were tired; she was worth it, besides you knew you were going to be home before her.  
You lived near the coast, pretty close to a small muggle town, in a fairly big sized chalet. You arrived home restless and tired; it took you longer than you thought it would to get there. You left everything in the kitchen and went up stairs to your room. You noticed the light of your bedroom was on; Penny must have gotten here before you.  
The bedroom was big; it had a big window with a balcony full of plants that you carefully took care of. The bed was king sized, but you only ever used half of it, Penny and you always slept cuddling. The door to the bathroom was half open. You heard Penny inside turn the faucet and the water began to fill the tub. Slowly you entered the bathroom, not quietly enough though.  
Penny noticed you. She was wearing a bathrobe; her hair was up in a messy bun. She looked at you over her shoulder with hooded eyes, letting her bathrobe fall to her feet. You looked at her, your eyes falling on the perfect curve forming on her waist, when she turned to close the distance with you. 

“Well, Miss Y/L/N, nice of you to show up” she grabbed the hem of your coat and locked eyes with you. “You are late by the way” she leaned in closer you could feel her warm breath on your lips “I love you, Y/N” she kissed your lips gently at first, cupping your cheek with one hand, resting the other on your chest.  
You caressed her naked back with one hand, the other on the back of her neck deepening the kiss; tongues dancing and playing with each other. She started pulling at your belt, walking backwards to the now, half filled tub. 

“You look beautiful, but these need to go” she said taking your coat off. You quickly began undressing while Penny hopped in the tub, she watched you with hungry eyes, biting her lip and inviting you with her hand. You discarded your clothes on the floor and hopped on the tub sitting in front of Penny. You lean in, kiss her cheek caressing it with your thumb and resting your forehead on hers. 

“I love you so much” she kissed your lips hungrily, pulling you closer she bit your lip to break the kiss. “Penny” you say breathless as she kisses you down your neck.  
“Turn around” she whispers on your ear “I need to touch you” you turned all shades of red, it kept amazing you, that after all these years she still made you feel that way. You turned, feeling her breasts pressed on your back. Penny nibbled on your ear lobe gently, grabbing one of your nipples with one hand, while the other was sliding down to your crotch. You moaned quietly, almost like a whisper. Penny smiled to herself, but took it as a challenge; she wanted to make you scream her name. She wanted to make you melt under her touch.  
The warm water surrounding your bodies was now, shifting and splashing due to your movements. Penny was ravishing your neck, while her long fingers worked you up to a breaking point. They were turning, pulling and pressing gently on your nipple, while her other hand run circles on your clit with thumb, occasionally sliding two fingers in you, hitting that spot that drove you crazy. She knew exactly how to tease you. You were a panting and moaning mess, her name was escaping your lips with every movement of her skilled fingers. You came under her touch with a satisfied smile on your lips. Exhausted you turned to kiss her lips. 

“Let’s finish the bath and maybe you can return the favor” she said with a cocky smile. You were going to enjoy wiping off the cockiness from her voice.  
“Is that a challenge, Miss Haywood? Because, you know I never lose.” She gave you an amused at that claim and kissed you, touching your nose and leaving soap on it.  
You cleaned yourself up and helped Penny out of the tub. She walked a few steps bending over slightly; to pick up the clothes you discarded on the floor. She warped herself on a towel and noticed you, standing there staring at her, naked. She was teasing you; you knew, but could only stare at the beautiful woman that was now your fiancé.  
“Like what you see, Y/L/N?” she winked at you “Come and get it” she walked out swaying her hips and leaving the bathroom door open. Your amazement for this woman was uncanny at this point, how did you get so lucky you often ask yourself. You quickly dried yourself and followed her footsteps; stopping at the sight of her sitting on the edge of your bed, waiting for you, with an inviting smile on her face. Towel already on the floor.  
You bend down to kiss her, but she slowly stands up, wrapping her arms around your neck, smiling into the kiss. The back of your knees hit the bed and she pushed you, making you fall on it. She got on top of you and started kissing from your stomach to your neck biting occasionally at the sensitive flesh. You let your hands caress her sides and rest on the small on of her back. 

“I love you” you said looking at her. She leaned in for a kiss and you slid a hand between her thighs. She was so wet already. Gently you parted her folds, finding the little bundle of nerves, slowly drawing circles around it. Her moan was muffled in the kiss; she grabbed your breast with one hand and let her weight fall on you. You kissed her shoulder as you kept your ministrations, slowly. 

“Y/N” she said between breaths. Penny started rocking against your fingers seeking more friction. “Faster” she said in your ear. You gave her what she wanted and she moaned on your ear, digging her nails on your breast. Your thrust became frantic and you couldn’t stop looking at beautiful faces she was making.  
She pulled herself up and started riding your fingers; you used this opportunity to circle her clit with your thumb while curling your fingers inside her.  
With your free hand you propped yourself up so you would be sitting. On instinct, Penny wrapped her arms around your neck so she wouldn’t fall, without stopping her movement. “I love you” You kissed and bite her neck, leaving marks all over, relishing the wonderful sounds escaping from her mouth. “I love you” you repeated looking at her. Her eyes lit with lust and love. You could feel her tightening around your fingers; her breath more erratic by the second. Her body was trembling, your hand cramping but you didn’t care. She came undone pushing you back into the bed. You smiled and kissed her cheek and then sucked your fingers clean. 

“I love you too, Y/N” she looked at you lazily and gives you a crooked smile caressing your face.  
“I wanted to make a nice dinner for us but I guess you had different plans” you smile and kiss her cheek.  
“ We can always cook now and do whatever you planed after” she says with a wink and you look at her in disbelief.  
“I wouldn’t mind going for round two”


End file.
